My Butler, Always There For Me
by Sebas-chan001
Summary: I open my eyes, but darkness is the only thing that welcomes me. I move my hands, only to hear the sound of rattling chains. 'I'm bound,' I tell myself as panic begins to enter my body. Rated M, Ciel's POV.
1. Chapter 1

Hey I don't know how, why, or when I came up with this idea. But I decided that I needed to try another hurt/comfort so what the heck. I hope you enjoy this random idea.

Enjoy~

I open my eyes, but darkness is the only thing that welcomes me. I move my hands, only to hear the sound of rattling chains. 'I'm bound,' I tell myself as panic begins to enter my body. I begin to twist and turn franticly, only to get my forearms struck by cold bars. 'and trapped.' my mind tells me, 'What's going on?' I ponder.

"Ladies and gentleman, the black market auction shall now begin." I hear a male's voice answer my silent question. "I now present to you, the main attraction!" I hear footsteps approach from behind me, their owner removes the cloth that was placed over my eyes, allowing me to see. I look down, crouching into a tight ball in the corner of my cage. I begin to hear murmurs and gasps of astonishment from darkly dressed, and masked hidden, men and woman as the man beside me spoke. "This, young lad, is the last of the Phantomhives on the face of the earth. His eyes are a perfect shade of shappire blue, while his hair is as dark as charcoal. His body may be a bit small for his age, but fear not, for it makes a great use for numerous amounts of spells. We can sell his body by parts, if you like. Or, if you'd prefer, we could sell him whole. I'm sure he would make a lovely decoration, or a very devoted pet. Shall we start the bidding at..." he pauses, scratching his chin as he decides the beginning price of my fate. "One thousand pounds?"

"Two thousand pounds!" I hear a man yell. I look up.

"Three thousand!"

"Four thousand!"

I feel my body begin to tremble as people shout out their higher bids.

"Four thousand pounds, going once," the auctioneer says, "Four thousand pounds going twice.."

"Ten thousand pounds." a women says, rising slowly from her chair, earning gasps and widened eyes from her competitors.

"Ten thousand going once." the auctioneer says, "Going twice?" silence, "Sold!" I stare at the women. Her face hidden in a black, feathery mask, a victorious smirk planted on her lips. "Madam." the auctioneer says as he unlocks my cage. "How did you intend on having him?" he asks. She remains silent, her eyes roam up and down my body, I cower in fear as every passing second wanders by.

"In parts. There's only one thing I desire from him." the women finally replies. My eyes widen in terror as I see more black cloaked men circle around me. My breath hitches as I see the smirks on their faces. I begin to squirm once I feel myself being dragged out of my cage.

"LET ME GO!" I cry, they grab hold of my arms and legs, yet I keep thrashing about as they drag me across the floor. "LET ME GO!" I repeat, "NO, NO!" I shriek as I'm forced upon a table. They remove the chains off my wrists. Only to have them, as well as my ankles, bound to the table with rope.

"Tell me, Madam." the auctioneer says calmly, "What part do you desire?" he asks while retrieving a dagger from his cloak.

"His heart." the women replies, crossing her arms across her chest impatiently. I scream in horror as I witness the auctioneer's smirk turn from dangerous, to cold hearted that would send chills up and down anyone's spine. I close my eyes tightly, clenching my fists as I feel the dagger trail down my body, destroying my ragged, dirt covered, shirt.

"HELP!" is the only word that cries out of my lips as I feel the dagger press onto my skin, "SOMEONE, ANYONE, ANYTHING, HELP ME!" I sob, tears pour down onto my face as the dagger presses further. "PLEASE, I BEG YOU. I'll do anything, I'LL GIVE YOU ANYTHING, just please...please RESCUE ME!" I feel my body shake as pain over powers me and I can no longer control the cries and tears that leave my body.

_Will you truly give up anything to be free?_

I shake once more at the sound of the mysterious voice, I can no longer feel the pain in my body. 'Yes,' my mind replies to the mystery voice, 'anything. Anything you want, just please, please save me!'

_Very well then._

I begin to shriek as excruciating pain enters my right eye. My hearing begins to muffle out my petrified screams, my breathing turns to into being nonexistent, and my darkened world quickly flashes white.

Ok, so this was how Sebastian and Ciel met. How was it? Review and I might continue ;)


	2. Chapter 2

New Chapter! I really hope you enjoy this, I'm still new to writing in first person. So please, tell me how I do.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji

"Stop it!" is the first thing that escapes my lips as my body slowly returns to reality. I awoke to find myself outside, in the forest to be exact, in the very depths of a starry night, and in the arms of my butler, Sebastian.

"Are you alright, my lord?" I hear him ask me as he presses me closer to him.

"Yes, Sebastian, I'm fine." I reply emotionlessly.

"Are you sure?" he asks, "Because you were whimpering, and thrashing around."

"I told you I'm fine." I say sternly," You don't need to be so concerned over me."

"Were you having a bad dream?" he asks, I can hear the concern in his voice, I find it rather amusing actually. The fact that he truly is concerned over something he's going to devour at some point. Because that's all I am to him. His supper.

"No, it's just that this position is very uncomfortable for me." I say.

"And you demonstrate that by whimpering and thrashing?" he asks.

"Yes." I say to him.

"Well we made it back to the estate." he tells me as my manor comes into our view, "I shall prepare you a bath to sooth your aching body."

"And to reward me for my good deed." I say.

"Good deed, sir?" he asks me, stopping just in front of the entry gates.

"Yes, Sebastian, I saved those missing children. The ones who were taken from their homes by the madman from 'Noah's Ark'. " I tell him.

"And by 'saved'." he starts in a rather sarcastic tone, "You do mean, 'order me to burn the building, as well as everyone and thing inside, just because it reminded you of your past.' correct?" he begins to brush off the remaining ashes from our clothing as we enter the manor. My manor, the exact replica of the original Phantomhive Estate I used to live in with my mother and father when I was a small child. The one that burned to the ground on the nearing of my 10th birthday. The one that took my parent's lives, my happiness, my childhood. And replaced it with sorrow. Sorrow, and pain.

"Well at least I put them out of their misery." I tell my butler as we travel down the hall that leads to the bathroom, "They were practically dead...on the inside."

"I suppose so." he replies as we enter my bathroom, he sets me down delicately on top of the counter, removing my eye patch in the process.

"You know, I still remember what that feels like." I mutter as my butler begins to unbutton my shirt, I begin to kick the back of my feet lightly against the counter.

"It's not an easy feeling to forget." he tells me sympathetically. His gloved hands slither down my exposed chest as they make their way to my trousers. A shudder emerges from my body, a small amount of heat forms onto my cheeks. I know I should not be feeling like this at such state. Sebastian has been doing this for years, he's seen my person a numerous amount of times, but this moment feels like this is our first. Maybe it's because I'm opening up to him.

A sigh escapes from my lips as Sebastian continues to remove the articles off my body. I close my eyes, allowing myself to wander off thinking about that day when I claimed him three years ago.

How was it? Hey, look, I really didn't want to do this, but I want reviews. I really, really, want reviews. So I won't post the next chapter until I get *thinks of a reasonable number* 12. I'll post the next chapter when I get 12 reviews *leaves computer*


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, I decided to post this chapter even though I said I wouldn't until I got 12 reviews on this story. I really hope you enjoy this and if you want to review, that's awesome, and if you don't want to that's cool I'm not going to force you.

Disclaimer, don't own Kuroshitsuji,

Anyway, enjoy!

I'm surrounded in darkness once more. The foul stench of blood and rotting corpses enter my nostrils. I begin to sense someone, or something, staring at me.

"What is your name?" it asks me, I can hear its deep male voice, I can see a smirk coil onto his lips as a few candle flames mysteriously appear around me. I start to feel a tickling sensation run down the right side of my face. I press my fingertips to the source. When I retrieve them, I am surprised to find my fingers covered in my own blood.

"My name is..." I start, I look down. I see the auctioneer lying beside my feet. His body is surrounded in a pool of his own blood, the dagger that was in his hands, and in my body, just a few moments ago, was now buried deep in his chest. "Ciel. Ciel Phantomhive. The one who will inherent the house of Earl Phantomhive."

"I see that'll be fine." he replies as his hand with his pentagram comes into my view, "Then I should take a form suitable of being in service to an Earl." the demon emerges from the darkness. His eyes are the perfect contrast between crimson and brown, his raven black hair falls perfectly straight on his angular face. The attire on his body is an outfit that would be worn on butlers of the high nobility.

"From this day forth." I say as he comes closer towards me, "You will be known as Sebastian Michaelis. You will be my faithful dog." my new butler smirks at me.

"Very well." he replies calmly, "Now then. Give me any order," he bows before me. "my young lord."


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys…. Sorry that I haven't updated anything in a while. But I hope the length of this chapter makes up for it. :D

Disclaimer. I don't own Kuroshitsuji

Enjoy~!

…

By the time I come to my senses for a second time, I'm laying inside my bathtub. The perfectly heated water embracing my bare body, the sweet fragrance it possesses sinks deep into my porcelain skin.

"You're quiet this evening." my butler tells me as my eyes open. I notice both his tailcoat and his gloves have been removed. His body kneeling beside me, next to the tub, a damp wash cloth in hand. "What has my master's attention this evening?"

"The day we met." I answer. I feel a relaxing sensation as my butler begins to clean my upper body. "Do you remember that day?"

"A day never passes by without me thinking about it." he replies, a smile forms onto his lips as his washcloth covered hand is placed over my rapidly beating heart.

'Why is my body acting so strange all of a sudden?' I wonder, 'Is this all because I truly opened up to him? Because I showed him my true thoughts and feelings? Or could it be something else? No, of course not, that's absurd, there has to be another logical explanation as for why I'm acting this way!'

"It's seems like there's something else on your mind." the sound of my butler's voice brings me out of my argument. "I'm right, aren't I." he says.

"It would appear so." I sigh, "Sebastian." his crimson-brown eyes are trained on me. I signal him to come closer, which he immediately obeys, my lips are now brushing against his ear. "You won't leave my side," I whisper, "No matter what I do...correct?" he pulls back.

"As long as you hold the contract, I will forever be by your side." he finally says, I cling to his neck as he lifts me from the tub, onto a towel that lays patiently on the counter. "There is nothing you can do that will change that." he secures the towel around my waist, "Even if you were to perish on this earth. I will still be beside you, in the very depths of hell." I silently sigh with relief as he returns to the tub to drain out the water, preparing to lift me up again when he returned to my side. "Why do you..." before he can finish his incomplete sentence, I take his tie into my hand, yanking it so that his face drops to my level. I press my lips onto his eagerly when they come into my reach. When I draw back, I witness his eyes widening at me in shock.

"I still remember that day when you weren't by my side." I tell him, "I still feel the pain, the fear, and the humiliation I endured. And..." I pause, my eyes lock with his, "I'd like to recall how it felt to not have these burdens inside me, even if it doesn't last...So, Sebastian," I pause once more, "this is an order, ease my burdens."

I see a smirk form onto his lips as he places his hand over his heart, bowing his body slightly. "Yes, my lord." in that instant, he claims my lips with his own, his body towering over me, his bare hands embracing me. I kiss him back with the same amount of eagerness, wrapping my arms tightly around him. I feel his tongue slide across my lower lip. I shudder slightly at the feeling, but I quickly part my lips, accepting his request.

My eyes shut at the sensation of my butler's tongue exploring every inch of my mouth. My hands slither their way up and into my butler's hair as our kiss continues. Our tongues collide with each others in a radiant battle for dominance. I wrap my legs around him, pressing myself closer to him as he begins to pull back. I don't want this moment to end, not yet.

When my lungs begin demanding for air, I pull back. My face flushed and covered in red, my chest tapping against my butler's as I pant harshly.

'Damn these lungs, and their constant demand for air!'

I stare at my butler, his lips are damp, his eyes are half open and trained lustfully on me. "Did that ease your burdens, master?" the tone in his voice sends cold chills down my spine. I bite my lower lip, shaking my head in reply, this causes my butler to smirk at me. "Well then," he starts, "I guess I shall have to take things up another level." his eyes darken with more lust as he slowly slides his tongue over his lips.

I wrap my arms around his neck tightly as he grabs my thighs, lifting me up from the counter, my erection rubbing against his stomach as he strides down the hall. He chuckles at me. I feel my cheeks beginning to turn hot, quickly burying my head into his suit.

'Dammit.' my mind hisses, 'I ordered Sebastian to ease my burdens, not create new ones!'

"You shouldn't feel embarrassed by this, my lord." he says to me as we reach my bedroom doors. I nod at him, but I find my cheeks burning hotter as we enter my chamber.

My butler sets me down delicately on to the bed. I crouch into a ball as he turns his back to close the door. My legs and body doing everything they could do cover up my painfully hard erection. My body twitches as I hear the lock on my door handle click.

"Like I mentioned earlier, my lord." Sebastian tells me as he returns from the door, "You should not be embarrassed at such state."

"And why not?" I mutter.

"Because these things come naturally." he replies while his fingertips roam up and down my bare back. I shudder, slowly relaxing my body. "And with such an incredible body~." he purrs, my cheeks burn hotter than I thought possible.

I gasp as Sebastian's lips come in contact with mine. He quickly thrusts his tongue into my mouth, causing another gasp, and a sensual moan, to exit my throat. My eyes lids slowly drift downwards as our tongues collide again. Our muscles swaying left and right as we battled for dominance.

I wrap my arms around his neck, my body jumps as my butler began to nip at my tongue, chuckling in amusement as he sucked on it lightly. I moaned at the new sensation, goosebumps forming all over my body. He chuckles once more, wrapping his cavern tighter around my muscle. I start to nudge my head back, the friction that was created caused us both to moan, this sensation was all new to me, I don't know what else to do.

I feel him pull away suddenly, creating a loud pop, and a needy groan to escape my lips. "S-Sebastian!" I said as he began placing light kisses on my jaw line.

"Yes~?" he asked me, slowly sending the kisses downward.

"How long do you intend on teasing me?" I asked with a slight moan as my butler's tongue began swirling across a section of my neck.

"As long as I find suitable." he replied, "Why? Does this displease you?" the seductive tone in his voice sends shivers all over my body. He smirks at me, kissing down my neglected body.

'How can a sensation like this displease me?' I ask myself when Sebastian's mouth comes into contact with one of my hard nipples, a long moan escapes my throat. This sensation...this moment, it feels all to good to be true...

"It's seems my master is thoroughly enjoying his order." my butler purrs, resting his hand on my manhood.

'My...order...' I feel my heart beginning to break. I forgot...he's not doing this because he wants to, he's doing this because I ordered him to, he has to. I guess he truly doesn't care about how I feel towards him after all.

I feel tears begin to form in my eyes. 'He only cares about the order I gave him. It probably doesn't matter to him that I care about him more than a master should care for his butler.' I knew it, I knew he only cared about my soul and nothing else. But... I thought I could sense some affection and desires from him when his lips were pressed onto mine, just a few moments ago.

And even now, with his hands removing the only article on my body, and the way his lips consume my body as they continue to move downward. He must desire something else from me besides my soul...right?

"Young master, are you alright?"

'What if...' is the only thing that comes into my mind, ' What if I just kissed him? What if I didn't order him to do this, to ease all my heavy burdens. Would he accept my kiss and my feelings towards him? Or would he just brush them aside like a speck of dirt on his uniform?' tears are sliding down my cheeks now. I can no longer keep up fighting with myself, and my emotions. I want to know what his feelings are for me, and I want to know them now.

"My lord, are you alright?" I finally decide to look at him. The moment he sees the tears in my eyes, is when his body is towered over me, his hand cupping my chin. His eyes are no longer filled with lust, but concern for me. He leans forward, his lips pressing gently on my eye, kissing away the tears.

"S-Sebastian." I manage to choke out as he pulls away from me.

"My lord?"

"I don't know what's come over me all of a sudden." I say, "But..."

"But what, my lord?" Sebastian asks me, caressing my cheek softly. I feel a blush growing on my cheeks.

"I...I can't help but ponder over something..."

"And what may that be?" he asks me.

I intake a few deep breathes, my heart beats pound against my ears as I say, "Sebastian...I can't stop thinking about our relationship over the years. I'm starting to turn into an adult...and..." I take another deep breath, my heart beat increases, "I have a strong connection towards you."

"Well as do I my lord." he replies calmly. I pout, he doesn't get what I'm saying.

"No, that's not what I mean." I say to him, "The connection I have for you is strong...much stronger than a master should have for his butler." his eyes flicker at me.

'Finally, I think he gets it.' I smile. I am poorly mistaken the second he pulls his body away from me.

'Hey, what's going on? Why is he just staring at me? Why is he remaining silent? Dammit, why won't he respond?' my mind cries as a sniffle comes out of me, 'Maybe I was right about what I said earlier...' I feel the tears begin to form again.

Go ahead, leave my eyes if you want to, I don't care anymore.

I should've known... How childish of me to let my emotions get the best of me. How foolish I am to confess my feelings towards him. After all Sebastian is one hell of a butler, and I'm pretty sure that means he's one hell of an actor as well.

The next thing I know, I'm being wrapped around in a demon's embrace. "Bocchan." he whispers in my ear, "You don't know how much that means to me." I grunt, avoiding as much contact with him as possible. "Bocchan." he repeats a little louder. cupping my chin with his hand, holding it in place. Our eyes intertwine with one another's. "You have no idea how happy I am, just to hear you say that." he's smiling at me and my body tingles with warmth.

He presses his lips onto mine tenderly and I scowl at him. "Bocchan?" his puzzled voice and expression comes forth when he quickly draws back.

"Tell me, Sebastian." I start, "Are you saying that because you mean it? Or are you just saying that just because you know that's what I want to hear?"

"I ment every word I said." he says to me, gently showering my cheek with kisses. "Ever since that day, I have always had a connection towards you. And now, I realize, you are no longer that unfortunate child I dragged out of the darkness three years ago. You're turning into an adult now, you're changing in so many different, fascinating, ways. Bocchan..." his eyes shine in the night sky as he says, "I love you."

'He...he loves me?' my heart practically jumps out of my ribcage after hearing what my butler said. "Oh Sebastian~." my voice practically sings, "Do you mean it? Do you truly love me?"

"Like I stated earlier, Bocchan, I mean everything I say." he says in between kissing me, "There is one feature I have that you can always depend on."

"And what may that be?" I ask him.

"I can never tell a lie." he answers, placing his hand over his heart.

My face brightens, tears of joy stream from my face as I wrap my arms around my butler's neck. "Oh Sebastian." I say once more. He smiles at me, wiping the tears off of my face with his thumbs. I smile at him in return, leaning forward so I can kiss his lips passionately. I run one hand into his hair, and the other around to his back. I pout, realizing that he is still fully dressed, while I have everything exposed.

"Is there something wrong, Bocchan?" he asks, my pout deepens. '~Bocchan.' my mind says sarcastically.

I move my fingers to his chest in reply, slowly starting to unbutton his jacket one by one. He must have caught my drift, because he helps me unbutton it, sliding it off his shoulder when all the buttons have been undone.

'Why does my butler have to wear so much damn clothing?' I ask myself furiously as my hand runs to the top of another row of buttons.

He smirks when he sees my frustrated look, he plants his lips on my neck, kissing and nipping at the skin delicately. His hand are moving much quicker than before, and soon I find his vest, and undershirt, sliding to floor. My eyes widen at the sight of Sebastian's bare chest, this is the first time my eyes have ever made contact with it. His abs are so perfectly toned, and the night sky shines beautifully on his porcelain skin. I can't restrain myself, I have to touch it. And when I do, I'm taken back by how smooth and soft it feels. I feel myself blush as my hand continued to roam across the new area.

"Shall we continue, my lord?" his question bringing me out of my daze. I sigh, there he goes again. Referring to me as 'Bocchan', or 'young master', or 'my lord', which is what he always does. So normally I wouldn't stress over this because I am his master. But...but I want to be more than just his master tonight.

"Sebastian." I say in a authoritative tone, his eyes train on me, "When we are alone," I start,"I'd like for you to call me by the name I was given by my parents, not the name you give me for being my butler, understand?" his lips form into a smirk.

"Yes my..." I glare at him as he almost pronounces the word 'lord', "Ciel." he says, "Yes, Ciel.'

"Hmmm, that's better." I say to him. He smirks at me, attacking my collarbone with kisses and bites, making me jump and moan at the same time. I manage to smirk back at him, shuddering when his body slithers downward. Stopping when his lips brush against the tip of my still hard, and leaking, length.

A low, seductive, growl emerges from my butler's throat. His mouth opens, swiping his tongue across and around the tip of my length. "S-sebas-tian!" I stammer out, he draws back.

"Yes, Ciel?" he asks calmly.

"Please stop teasing me." I whine, "Please, Sebastian."

"As you wish." he says to me before opening his mouth wider, taking the rest of my neglected member. I try to cover up my loud moans with my hand, but I fail more and more with every quick, harsh, pleasurable, suck Sebastian gave me. I open my eyes when I feel something tickle my body. Sebastian pulls away.

"Suck." is the only thing he says when he presses three fingers to my lips. I obediently open my mouth, taking in his fingers, swirling my tongue and tightening my mouth around the digits as I try to imitate the movements my butler was doing to my length, muffling my uncontrollable moans.

I start to feel a tightening sensation in my lower abdomen when Sebastian removes his fingers out of my mouth. Gasping when I feel one of his damp fingers rubbing against my entrance. Without a moment of hesitation, he places the finger inside me. I cry out, this feeling was foerign to me, my body temperature begin to rise, and my breathing turns into short pants, when Sebastian wiggled the digit around. I shortly find a second finger enter me. Sweat was beginning to soak into my hair. The digits began stretching my insides as much as they could, and I find myself moaning softly. I pull my knees up to my chest when the final digit is added. "Oh Sebastian~." I cry, tossing my head side to side when Sebastian's mouth wraps tighter around me, thrusting his fingers harder and faster inside me. This is filthy, filthy and wrong, and I know this is wrong...but it feels so good and right at the same time.

I moan loudly, arching my back high into the air, the tension in my lower abdomen releases from me when my butler's long, black nailed, fingers brush against something inside me. I could feel him smirk, his fingers continuing to hit my prostate over and over again, causing me to gasp and shake violently underneath him.

He gives my length one last hard suck, collecting everything that came out of my first orgasm into his mouth. I open my eyes as I try to catch my breath, the expression I see on his face resembles a satisfied cat who had just finished a bowl of milk.

"You taste so divine, Ciel~." Sebastian purrs, his voice slightly hoarse. I feel my cheeks burning again, "And the moans and sounds you gave me was music to my ears." he continues, quickly removing the rest of his wardrobe. "I'd like to hear them again, if you don't mind." he secures one my legs around his waist, pressing his own erection against my entrance. I feel the heat on my cheeks intensify.

'There is no way that monster is going to fit. I'll be split into two!' I say to myself as its head pokes inside me. I cry out in pain as Sebastian continues to thrust himself into me. I start whimpering when Sebastian stops moving, clenching my teeth as I tried to get used to him stretching me.

"This will only hurt momentarily." Sebastian coos into my ear, "Just cope with it." he grabs my member and starts pumping it. I find myself moaning loudly, unconsciously moving my hips, flinching and hissing when the pain hit me.

"Ouch! Stop, Sebastian, this hurts." I growl, sinking my nails deep into his shoulders.

"I know it does," he tells me sympathetically, "but please try to get used to it. I promise it will get better soon." he places one of his hands on my back. The tears are coming back into my eyes, but I smile, placing one of my hands onto his cheek. His eyes look down at mine passionately, placing his other hand on top of mine. I quickly squeeze it as he begins to thrust into me. His movements are so slow, so gentle. I can tell he does not want to harm me, but I cannot help the whimpers and cries coming out of me due to the pain.

"Mmmm, Sebastian~." I begin to moan, the pain that I started out having was then turning into blinding pleasure. He smirks at me, planting a kiss on my hand before it slides to his lean shoulders. "Go harder." I told him, his eyes look at me in shock, but soon I find my eyes buried deep into my pillow, instead of gazing at my butler's eyes.

He places his hands on my hips while his thrusting become more animalistic, the sounds of him thrusting into me becomes more noticeable. I soon find myself inhaling short pants, exhaling them in sensual moans as the overwhelming pleasure continues.

Light pants and heavy groans escape my butler's throat. The vibe it produces sends shivers up my spine. The groans intensify as I thrust back onto him. "Ah Sebastian!" I cry as he takes my erection into his hand, pumping it in time with his sinfully pleasurable thrusts. My body trembles underneath my butler, I can no longer feel my limbs. A long, loud, moan bursts out of me. I feel the sensation in my lower abdomen from earlier return to me. I grip onto my white sheets so hard my knuckles begin to match their color.

I scream at the top of my lungs as I feel the tension from inside me vanishes into the night sky. My body shaking and twitching uncontrollably. When Sebastian pulls out of me, I plummet to the soft cushion of my mattress. My body covered in a thin layer of sweat, my breathing slowly returning to normal. But there is nothing from Sebastian. No quiet pants, no talking, no touching, no...nothing.

Just then, the door creaks open, then shuts, and light footsteps appear. I am relieved to find Sebastian back by my side, a damp wash cloth in hand. He must have gone out when I was catching my breath so his presence could go unnoticed by me.

He begins to clean my body. I turn so my eyes dart at the ceiling. I sit up, my backside stings but not as bad as I thought it would. My eyes roam all over my new lover's body, stoping when they see Sebastian's member, still hard and fully erect.

This will certainly not do, Sebastian has done everything for me and for my satisfactions, the least I can do is satisfy him back. That only seems fair, right?

I guess Sebastian has finished cleaning me. Because before I can say anything, he begins to walk away from me. I grab his hand, forcing him to stop and face me. "Where do you think you're going~?" I ask him, pulling him back into the bed. His eyes widen at my daring and bold move, but his mouth remains closed. I smirk at him, crawling onto his lap, my hole brushing against his the tip of his length.

"You're not going anywhere~." I say playfully, placing three fingers on the nape of his neck, staring into his eyes lustfully. "I want more~." I purr, running my fingers up to his chin, I rock slightly as a shudder emerges from him. My smirk widens as I grind my entrance against him. Before any words of protest can come out of his mouth, I decend downwards, forcing Sebastian's length inside me. I moan at the sensation of Sebastian filling me for the second time.

I hear a groan come from Sebastian as I move up and down on his shaft. My movements are slower than his, but it's faster than what I expected. The adrenaline and the star seeing pleasure inside my body is becoming to overpowering for me. I soon find my hands clamping on Sebastian's shoulders for support, and my bouncing slowing down due to growing fatigue.

I am taken by surprise when Sebastian jerks his body upward, making me lie flat on my back. He begins to thrust in and out of me without showing any signs of mercy. I cry out as loud as I can in pure ecstasy as he attacks my neck. His teeth sinking deep into my skin, his tongue skillfully moving across every mark he creates. My cries of pleasure intensify as he moves up to my ear, taking my lobe into his cavern and sucking on it harshly.

I can hear his muffled out groans and moans when I purposely tense up around him. The feeling of his hot breath, the sensation of that devilishly impure tongue orbiting around my piercing, the touch of his hands roaming my chest, is maddening me to no end. I force us to sit up, wrapping my arms tightly around his neck when I feel my climate breaching, burying my face in his neck when he places his hands on both sides of my hips.

I feel his hands add more pressure onto my hips, I know he's close, and I know that if his climax doesn't break me, his grip on my hips surely will. I swipe my tongue across a small area of his glistening neck before sinking my teeth deep into that area. That was all I had to do to bring Sebastian over the edge, and to climax deep inside me. The sensation is so forceful, so hot, that I climax for the third time, my semen landing on both mine and Sebastian's chest.

When I remove my teeth from Sebastian's neck, he quickly cups my chin with one of his sweaty palms, bringing my face up towards his. I moan as he forces his tongue into my mouth, lapping up his blood from my teeth. When he pulls his length out of me, fatigue overpowers my body. I close my eyes as soon as my head touches one of my soft pillows.

"I hope you have a wonderful sleep." Sebastian whispers to me before kissing my forehead.

"I will if you stay with me." I mutter. I can tell Sebastian is smirking at me as he wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me in closer to him.

…

"Of course, my Ciel." he replies, gently resting his chin on top of my head, moving his arms up to around my chest frame. I sigh contently, placing my hands on top if his arms, falling into peaceful sleep for the first time in three years.


End file.
